None.
The present invention relates to a system and method for detecting the presence of water. More particularly, it relates to a solid-state electronic circuit for detecting the presence of water and a method for using the circuit.
Undetected water leaks can cause property damage, equipment shutdowns, and expensive clean-up costs. Furthermore, these leaks can create a hazardous working environment for persons in the vicinity of a leak. Typical uses for water detection systems include placement beneath air conditioning systems to detect condensation overflow, placement in homes to detect water overflow onto the floor from a sump, and placement in selected locations in various-commercial processes to detect undesired water leaks and overflows.
One type of water detection system, a closed-circuit-type system, includes a sensor having two conductive probes. The sensor is placed at the location that water detection is desired, and the presence of water is detected when the water closes an electrical circuit by connecting the two probes. This closed-circuit-type water detection system is capable of detecting a thin film of water. The amount of water necessary for proper operation of this type of water detection system depends upon the sensitivity of the circuit and its ability to detect a flow of electrons between the two probes.
Closed-circuit-type water detection systems, known in the prior art, all have shortcomings that limit their effectiveness, reliability, and safety. One system uses a high voltage applied to the probes in a series circuit, along with a relay. While the high voltage may help to detect the presence of smaller amounts of water, it has several disadvantages, including creating an unsafe condition for persons in the operating environment. Other systems apply high current levels to the probes, which can result in an unsafe operating condition and can cause deterioration of the probes due to electrolysis. Still other water detection systems use highly sensitive solid-state circuitry, but the design limits the possible distance between the sensor and an alarm. This distance is limited because the use of long wires creates a voltage drop, a capacitive effect, and an inductive effect which can act to create false alarms.
There remains a need in the art for an effective and safe water detection system that can detect very small amounts of water, and for a system that allows the sensors to be placed at substantial distances from an alarm.
The present invention is a water detection system for detecting water and activating an alarm. In one embodiment, the system includes a sensor and an alarm. The sensor includes a first probe and a second probe coupled to an amplifying and switching circuit. The sensor further includes first and second terminals located across the amplifying and switching circuit. The first probe and second probe are configured to contact any of the liquid present in the operating environment. The alarm housing includes an alarm circuit for activating an alarm and is electrically coupled to the first and second terminals of the sensor.
While several alternative embodiments are disclosed, still other embodiments of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the embodiments of the invention, by way of illustration, of the best modes contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious aspects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention.